


dandelion bloom for me

by dandelionslute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carry On My Wayward Son, Chapter Warnings in Notes, Explicit Language, F/M, Geralt is still a Witcher, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Sort of AU, Work In Progress, badboy!jaskier, eventual geraskier, idiot!jaskier, lost!jaskier, witcher universe but canon divergence, yes there's still monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: Jaskier could have had it all. His outstanding education could have seem him with a successful career as a professor of rhetoric, music, poetry, astronomy. Getting caught up in illegal weapons smuggling and trade was never his plan.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	dandelion bloom for me

**Author's Note:**

> Working title.  
> Warnings for future chapters.
> 
> Set in the Witcher universe but canon divergence from the beginning. This is not a Witcher re-write.

And he’d been down on his luck for, well.. ever, it seems. Too many broken promises (and hearts) from people who should have been looking out for him.

He’d had parents who loved him, sure, but they were far too distant, and he spent his childhood in a boys’ school where they were more than generous with a cane if you dared so much as look at your professor wrong.

And he’d had a fine education at the Oxenfurt Academy, studying rhetoric, music, and astronomy, among other things. But he was clever; clever enough to study all seven liberal arts, but too clever for his own good. Too clever for these things to keep his interest for very long, and with boredom comes behaviour that doesn’t always serve.

He’d been slumming it at the Seven Cats Inn in South Novigrad - he’d only meant to pass through on his travels further north on his way to find out if he could make some money busking in one of the squares in Novigrad City - but the Seven Cats Inn was warm when the weather outside was not, and he spent a few solitary nights there before he met Vequein. 

Vequein was all charm - long black hair that formed curls at the ends, ash-grey eyes that you couldn’t help but stare into for a little too long, and a long, thin scar that sat just beneath his right eye. He wore all black, and huge, lace up boots that looked like they’d walked from West Velen to East and back again. He might’ve been the first man Jaskier ever fell in love with at the sight of.

And Vequein won his favour with plentiful ales and interesting conversation and the paying of rooms. And all Vequein wanted from him, for all these favours, was a small one in return. Ride a carriage carrying illegally made, non-regulated swords, daggers, crossbows and arrows into Novigrad. It would be easy, Vequein promised, arm wrapped around Jaskier’s shoulder and voice low against his ear. _Don’t worry love,_ _nobody checks these things in Novigrad - it’s a free city. You’ll be compensated well for your troubles, of course. And I’ll wait for you there, love._

And Jaskier was desperate and drunk and he _was_ headed that way anyway - so he agreed, without questioning why Vequein didn't just do it himself. And so Vequein sealed the deal, making sure Jaskier wouldn't flee during the night, by spending the evening with their limbs tangled like snakes in a fight for control, and Jaskier had none.


End file.
